Branches: The Fourth Apprentice
by Silent Venom
Summary: When the world seems like it's coming to an end, everything changes. Hollyleaf IS alive, and Jayfeather receives a startling prophecy about his siblings. Changing POV's of Holly, Lion, Jay, Ivy, and Dove. K for Violence.
1. Allegiances

_My newest Creation, Branches! It is the follow-up to Sunrise. I believe Hollyleaf might still be alive, and, I believe Ivykit and Dovekit are not part of the prophecy. Their not kin of Firestar's kin. Their like, kin of his kin of his kin of his kin. We do know someone that's kin of his kin, though. ;D_

**Branches**

**T.h.e F.o.u.r.t.h A.p.p.r.e.n.t.i.c.e**

* * *

a l l e g i a n c e s

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**

Firestar –Ginger tom with a flame colored pelt and green eyes. 2 lives left.

_Apprentice - Briarpaw_

**Deputy:**

Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**

Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with cloudy blue eyes. Blind.

**  
Warriors:**

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice – Toadpaw_

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes.

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom.

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

_Apprentice – Blossompaw_

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches.

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

_Apprentice - Bumblepaw_

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice – Rosepaw_

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Foxfury – reddish tabby tom

Icecrystal – white she-cat

**  
Apprentices:**

Rosepaw – dark cream she-cat

Toadpaw – black and white tom

Briarpaw – dark brown she-cat

Bumblepaw -extremely pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossompaw – pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine.**  
**

**Queens:**

Sorreltail – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Brackenfur's kits.

Ferncloud – pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes. The oldest queen.

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Dovekit [light gray she-cat with green eyes] and Ivykit [tortoiseshell she-cat].

**  
Elders:**

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Graystripe – long-haired black tom. Was hit by a monster, [saving a ShadowClan kit that got a little too adventurous] and crippled his leg.

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader:**

Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat. 1 life left.

**  
Deputy:**

Mistyfoot – gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Grasspaw_

**  
Medicine Cat:**

Willowshine – gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Pricklepaw_

**  
Warriors:**

Reedwhisker – black tom

_Apprentice, Petalpaw_

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Beechfur – light brown tom

Rippletail – dark gray tabby tom

_Appprentice, Mallowpaw_

Graymist – pale gray tabby

Pouncetail – ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur – light gray tabby tom

_Apprentice, Nettlepaw_

Otterheart – dark brown she-cat

_Apprentice, Sneezepaw_

Pinefur – very short-haired tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Robinpaw_

Rainstorm – mottled gray-blue tom

_Apprentice, Beetlepaw_

Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail – dark gray she-cat

_Apprentice, Copperpaw_

Pebblesplash – mottled gray tom

**Apprentices:**

Nettlepaw – dark brown tabby tom

Sneezepaw – gray and white tom

Robinpaw – tortoiseshell and white tom

Copperpaw – dark ginger she-cat

Beetlepaw – black, blue tom with blue eyes

Pricklepaw – white she-cat with green eyes

Petalpaw – light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Grasspaw – black tom with green eyes

**  
Queens:**

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat, expecting Mintfur's kits

Dawnflower – pale gray she-cat, expecting Rainstorm's kits

Dapplenose – mottled gray she-cat, mother of Pouncetail's kits, Aquakit (dark gray she-cat), and Creekkit (light gray she-cat with white specks)

**  
Elders:**

Blacksight – smoky black tom, once named Blackclaw. Lost his sight when a rabbit claws his eyes, and is now best friends with Longtail of ThunderClan.

Voletooth– small brown tabby tom

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader:**

Onestar – brown tabby tom. 7 lives left.

**  
Deputy:**

Ashfoot – gray she-cat

**  
Medicine Cat:**

Kestrelwind – mottled gray tom

**  
Warriors:**

Crowfeather – dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harespring – brown-and-white tom

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Thistlepaw_

Dewspots – spotted gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Sedgepaw_

Antpelt – brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws

_Apprentice, Sunpaw_

Breezepelt – black tom with amber eyes

**  
Apprentices:**

Thistlepaw – long haired white tom

Sedgepaw – light brown tabby she-cat

Sunpaw – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**  
Queens:**

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Breezepelt's kits

Whitetail – small white she-cat, mother of Weaselfur's kits, Dogkit (large ginger tom), Greenkit(pretty white she-cat with bright green eyes), and Larkkit (ginger she-cat with white splotches)

Gorsetail – very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Emberfoot's kits, Cheetahkit(white tom with black spots), and Cloudkit (pale gray she-cat with white and black splotches).

**  
Elders:**

Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream – gray tom

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:**

Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws. Three lives left.

**  
Deputy:**

Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

**  
Medicine Cat:**

Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

_Apprentice, Flamepaw_

**  
Warriors:**

Oakfur – small brown tom

_Apprentice, Tigerpaw_

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

Smokefoot – black tom

_Apprentice, Owlpaw_

Ivytail – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice, Dawnpaw_

Crowfrost – black and white tom

_Apprentice, Olivepaw_

Ratscar – brown tom with long scar across his back

_Apprentice, Shrewpaw_

Snaketail – dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater – white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Scorchfur – dark gray tom

Redsnow – mottled brown and ginger tom

**  
Apprentices:**

Owlpaw – light brown tabby tom

Dawnpaw – cream-furred she-cat

Tigerpaw – dark brown tabby tom

Flamepaw – ginger tom

Olivepaw – tortoiseshell she-cat

Shrewpaw – gray she-cat with black feet

**  
Queens:**

Kinkfur – tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out on all angles. Expecting Snaketail's kits.

Snowbird – pure-white she-cat. Mother of Crowfrost's kits, Pinekit (small brown tom), Skykit (white she-cat with one black paw), and Marshkit (black she-cat with a white smudge on her ear)

**  
Elders:**

Cedarheart – dark gray tom


	2. Prologue

o n c e u p o n a t i m e …

Prologue

The sound of falling rocks and gravel tumbling into heaps echoed around the pitch black tunnel. Rushing water roared at the foot of the tunnel, it's mist spraying the black she-cat with drops of icy cold water. She collapsed to the ground and covered her muzzle with her paws, and began sobbing.

"They will never understand.. They will never understand!" She muttered. After a few moments of silence, she got to her feet and looked up at the top of the tunnel. She couldn't tell where the top of it was. In fact, she couldn't tell where anything was. She was so alone in this place, her heart felt heavy but she felt empty.

_**Did I really do the right thing?**_

Fury building up inside of her, she lashed out at the top of her enclosure. She was blocked on one side by the river, and the other with rocks. After slashing at the top of the wall for a while, light began to filter through, filling the tunnels with murky sight. She could see the water, brown with dirt, rushing near her paws. She could also see the dust flickering in the moonlight, and with a sigh, looked over her shoulder at the river. She would have to cross it, one way or another.

"I can swim, or I can jump." She mewed solemnly. Padding carefully over, making sure not to slip and lose her footing, she dipped her paw lightly into the water.

Freezing. Somewhere, snow must have melted to flow into the river. She looked towards the other side where she could just make out the edge of the river, where another tunnel formed at the edge of WindClan territory. She could easily escape from there, when her clanmates would have no idea that she was actually alive.

But then again, they weren't really her clanmates anymore, where they?

She was a loner now. She. Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf, of ThunderClan. One of the three. She would have been the best deputy the clans would have seen. She would have been the best leader, the clans would have seen. How could ThunderClan not understand that Leafpool had broken the Warrior code? It was their laws, StarClan may be powerful, but they made the rules, and because Leafpool broke them, she should be punished. Not me! I did nothing wrong.

"How could I be Half-Clan?" She hissed.

She took three steps backward, and charged the river. Plunging into it, she went underneath, bubbles forming at her mouth. It was so icy cold, her paws went numb immediately. She pulled up, abruptly thrusting her head out of the water. With a few gasps of air, she paddled her paws, trying to grab hold of the edge. She was very close, but she was being swept down-river.

_**Maybe I was supposed to die…**_

She was dragged under by a swift current, and twirled underwater. Kicking out with her legs, she hit the bottom, and reaching out with her front paw, she finally grasped onto the soily end. She was almost about to slip, when she dragged her other paw up, and stopped herself from being carried away. Carefully pulling herself up, trying not to slip back in, she walked back to where the tunnel was. Two steps more, and she would be free.

_**This is my chance. I can go, and nobody will ever know where I am. I can do it. I'm Hollyleaf, exile of ThunderClan.**_

_**Hollyleaf, the greatest warrior the clans have seen.**_

_**And I am Hollyleaf, a free soul, starting now. Free of the prophecy, free of those clan fools, and free of the traitors in ThunderClan.**_

Taking those two steps, she padded into the full moonlight. A brisk wind hit her from the side, and her green gaze was eccentric as she looked around. No WindClan patrols. No ThunderClan patrols. The grass felt so nice under her paws, and the scent of the moor, and of fresh-kill was enticing. Looking over her shoulder at the tunnels, where she swore she would never tread again, she bolted, towards the foothills of the mountains.

She would be visiting the Tribe soon.


	3. Chapter 1, Bittersweet Happiness

Chapter One

Bittersweet Happiness

A light snow blanketed the gray tom's coat, flecking it with chilly white crystals. He walked across ThunderClan camp, the scents and sounds of the quiet morning as warriors started to wake up. Jayfeather had been up all night, tending to Graystripe, for his leg, and Sorreltail, for a small cold she had come down with. The tortoiseshell she-cat was expecting kits once more, and the tabby tom was happy for her. Losing Honeyfern must have been hard for her, and Jayfeather could only guess what she was feeling. Well, technically.

The loss of Hollyleaf sure did hit home, but he was faring better than Brambleclaw was. The deputy had been so shocked by all the lies and betrayal he had faced, and then, the she-cat he believed was his daughter all along, dies abruptly, leaving him with nothing? Squirrelflight constantly tried to talk to him, but Brambleclaw wouldn't hear it. Jayfeather had been treating him with poppy seeds and thyme every once and a while when it had got bad.

Lionblaze, on the other hand, focused mainly on his work. He would be out almost all day, and Jayfeather barely got to see his brother. Sometimes, though, they'd eat together, but that would be it.

I _**wonder how Willowshine is faring.**_

The young she-cat had been left, just like Jayfeather, when Mothwing went with Leafpool on a journey back to the old forest. Only Jayfeather knew where she went, well, of course, besides Willowshine.

_**I'll get my answer soon enough, the quarter moon is in a few sunrises. **_

"Jayfeather?"

His thoughts were then interrupted by the call of Thornclaw.

"I was having Bumblepaw change the bedding in the elders, and he said it smelled funny in there. When he was changing Graystripe's, he said it smelled even worse. Does that mean his wound is getting infected?" He mewed, his voice unusually full of concern.

"I don't know, Thornclaw, I'll have to check." Jayfeather added a touch of bitterness to his voice. Didn't he have enough to worry about without having to keep the tom's life in his paws?

_**Is this what you meant?**_ He asked pleadingly up to StarClan. He was given no answer.

"Oh, okay." Thornclaw gave a flick of his tail and padded away, towards the gorse tunnel, he presumed.

Trudging over to the elders den, feeling his way with his tail to see where Graystripe was, he did smell a slightly pungent smell in the air.

_**Definitely infection.**_

"Graystripe, didn't I tell you to clean that ever so often?" Jayfeather scowled.

"I did. I cleaned it the other day." The tom replied with a humorous 'I-just-got-in-trouble,-didn't-I?' kind of tone.

"Not good enough." He leaned forward and sniffed the leg. "You've gone and let it become infected. I'll be right back." He retreated from the elders den, quietly padding over to the medicine cat den. His, medicine cat den.

It was very lonely sleeping alone at night, he felt sorry for other medicine cats who no longer had their mentors, or vice versa.

The smooth sand felt warm under his feet, and he squeezed himself through the small crevice where they held their herbs. He had grown quite large, and was very muscular, with all the running around he normally had to do. He barely fit through the hole.

Jayfeather sniffed around the stock, and found Burdock root and Horsetail. "Here we go…" He mewed to himself quietly. Grabbing a few leaves of the horsetail, and a bit of a root, he carried them to the elders den.

"Morning, Jayfeather." Spiderleg mewed to him quietly as they passed.

"Morning." He replied, muffled by the herbs. His paws left small indentations in the snow while he walked.

Padding over to Graystripe, he chewed the leaves together. Spreading it on his paws, he carefully applied the poultice to the tender wound. Graystripe winced once, but Jayfeather was almost sure he was just faking it.

"Longtail, see to it that he leaves it be," he turned to Graystripe. "now in a day or so, you can lick it off. But not too soon. If it starts hurting, come see me." The gray tom walked out, and Graystripe dipped his head to him. "Thank you, Jayfeather!" He called out.

He traveled across the snow and towards the fresh-kill pile. A few more tracks had been left in the snow, and he assumed the Dawn patrol must have just left. Taking a scrawny thrush, Jayfeather brought it under the high ledge, where it was sheltered and he could eat it without the snow getting to him. He curled his tail around his paws, trying to stay as low to the ground as possible, where he would be unaffected by the wind, and where it was warmer. He plucked the feathers from the bird, one by one, spitting them out on the side. He would save these. He could use them for nests, for the sick. Greencough might be coming to Thunderclan, soon.

Tucking into the bird, he took a large bite out of it. He let the warm scents fill his nose with wonder. He was glad they had found some food, and he, unlike some cats, were not afraid or embarrassed to eat during Leaf-bare. They said "Oh, you warriors should get the food first, don't mind me!" Like the queens, and elders. But there was enough food, and they needed the food first, to take care of themselves. Of course, medicine cats were important, too!

"Hey there, Jayfeather. I didn't expect snow to come tonight."

He felt the warmth of another cat's fur brush upon his side, and he had been completely oblivious to Cinderheart, who had padded over.

"Hello, Cinderheart." He replied. He turned his head towards her, remembering what she looked like. She was really Cinderpelt, a past medicine cat. Leafpool was a coward, and would never tell her, but he could never understand why she wouldn't tell her. Nothing bad would come of it..

"Have you been treating sick all day? You look tired." There was concern in her voice, and he could feel her blue gaze hard on him.

Jayfeather felt a pang of anger rising in his chest. He would never get angry at Cinderheart, but when would they learn? He could take care of himself. Jayfeather knew she hadn't meant it that way at all, though.

"Graystripe's wound got infected. I'm fine, though." He passed the bird over to her. "Would you like some? You must have just woken up."

"Oh, thank you! I'm very hungry." She took a bite, and passed it back.

"Um… Jayfeather? I…" She stuttered.

What? What was she going to tell him? Had something happened? Why was she acting so anxious?

"Yes?" He mewed, looking up semi-hopefully.

"Well.. How's Sorreltail doing? Is she alright? I'm really worried about her." She mewed.

Sorreltail? That's all? He was upset, but of course it was natural for her to be worried about her mother. He couldn't let anything happen to her, but he thought… Well, it didn't matter.

"Sorreltail? Oh." There was obvious disappointment in his voice, but he didn't let it show. "Oh, she's doing much better. The kits should be fine, and so will she." He smiled, passing the bird back over to her.

"Good! I was hoping she would be alright." She gave a sigh of relief.

"Cinderheart! I need you for a border patrol!" Brambleclaw called over to her. His brown tabby pelt stood out from the white background.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving now. Thanks for sharing the bird with me. Take care, Jayfeather." She gave him a small nudge and stood up, padding over to Brambleclaw.

Jayfeather sighed, and ate the rest of his bird in silence as the camp moved around him.

Jayfeather curled up in his warm nest in his den, and tried to let himself go, to fall asleep. His mind was calm, and he had no worries, so he fell into a deep sleep.

_**Birdsong filled Jayfeather's ears. He could clearly see. It was New-Leaf, and he was watching from the top of the ravine.**_

"_**Cats of ThunderClan. Something terrible has happened. One of the apprentices has received a dream from StarClan." The ginger pelted Firestar mewed from above the Highrock, his voice was scratchy and his eyes were drooped and bags ran around them.**_

_**There were gasps of surprise.**_

"_**An apprentice?"**_

"_**Which one?"**_

"_**What was in it?"**_

"_**Did Jayfeather see this dream?"**_

_**Jayfeather could see Cinderheart sitting next to Dovekit and Ivykit, who, he assumed, were apprentices now.**_

_**It was one of them! He realized. One of them knows they're one of the three!**_

_**Which one, though?  
**_

"_**The fourth apprentice, darkened of soul, will tear through the clans, starting at it's roots." Firestar announced. Murmurs traveled through the crowd beneath him, and he noticed Poppyfrost curl her tail defensively around four kits. Lionblaze's fur bristled.**_

_**Jayfeather was swept away by a starry mist, and was brought to a new place, where he met with Spottedleaf, and a cat he did not know.**_

"**Jayfeather." The tortoiseshell cooed softly.**

"**Spottedleaf!" He shook his head in dismay, eyes clouded. "What does this mean?"**

"**Jayfeather, this is Cloudstar, the former SkyClan leader." She mewed. The gray and white tom stepped forward, eyes just like Jayfeather's.**

"**SkyClan? What is-"**

"**SkyClan is a clan that was exiled by the clans long ago. Twolegplace is where we used to make our home. We SkyClan cats were blessed with the power to jump high, we had many trees in our territory. But when we were forced to leave, we died out, because of rat bites in the place we lived in. Before you were born, when Brambleclaw was a mere apprentice, Firestar was sent on a quest by me to restore my clan. He did so, but now they are in danger. You must get there before your kin does, or she will ruin all of the clans. Travel to our home. I'm afraid it is too late for other cats, but you need to save my Clan." He pleaded.**

**It was a long speech, but Jayfeather knew this was important.**

"**My kin? You mean Dovekit and Ivyki-"**

"**Goodbye, Jayfeather." Spottedleaf nuzzled him and the two disappeared, with a last pleading look from Cloudstar.**

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather!" He heard Brackenfur's voice from outside his den. "Sorreltail's kits are coming!"

Jayfeather staggered upwards, heaving a huge sigh. It was around dawn. What a dream. He raced into the crevice, grabbed a few poppy seeds, and padded over to the nursery. Inside, he could hear Sorreltail breathing heavily.

"Okay, Sorreltail. You've done this before." He set them beside her. She licked up a few, and looking at Brackenfur, amber eyes wide, she looked at him lovingly. Jayfeather was worried. She had delivered two kits when he got there, but there was a lot of blood. When the last kit came, it was very small. Jayfeather bit at the sacs and gave a kit to Brackenfur and Sorreltail, making them lick it. Whitewing was awake and was beside Sorreltail, licking the queen.

The blood continued to come. Jayfeather left and returned with more poppy seeds, and gave them to Sorreltail, to try and ease the pain.

"Why is she bleeding so much? That isn't normal, right?" Brackenfur mewed loudly.

Jayfeather didn't answer. He tucked the kits, two toms and one she-cat, into Sorreltail's stomach. Giving Sorreltail a glance, he spoke. "What do you want to name them, Sorreltail?" His voice sounded like he was hurrying.

She smiled sweetly. "The ginger tom will be named Tawnykit. And this one will be named Juniperkit." She looked at the last one thoughtfully. "Rowankit." She licked Brackenfur's nose gingerly, sweeping her tail over her kits.

"They will be as strong as you one day. I love you, Brackenfur." She smiled at him wistfully.

"I love you too.." Brackenfur was confused. He glanced at Jayfeather, who looked away, and then padded outside. He could hear them in the nursery, speaking softly to eachother.

"Rowankit. He will grow until he's as big as the trees that protect us. Like you protected me. And Juniperkit and Tawnykit will surely take care of you." She had begun to choke up.

Brackenfur finally understood. Giving out an anguished yowl as Sorreltail's breathing got shallower and shallower, Brackenfur dropped to the ground beside his mate and kits. Whitewing ushered her kits away, bringing them away from the tortoiseshell's cold body.

Jayfeather was padding over to where Brambleclaw had padded out of the warriors den with Poppyfrost and Lionblaze at his side.

"Did Sorreltail have her kits?" The tabby deputy asked. Jayfeather nodded, but said nothing. Gray clouds were gathering in the sky.

"She did? I have to go see her! My new siblings!" Poppyfrost mewed eccentrically. She bolted across the clearing, and before Jayfeather could stop her, she walked in. Jayfeather gave a small squeak. Lionblaze was about to follow her when he heard a whine come from the nursery.

"Oh no.. Jayfeather?" He heard Brambleclaw mew. Lionblaze followed Poppyfrost and when Jayfeather padded into the nursery once more, they had both gathered around the she-cat. Lionblaze lay his tail on Poppyfrost, comforting her.

Moments had passed, and Brambleclaw and Lionblaze had carried Sorreltail out in the camp, for the clan to mourn. Licking her fur for her burial, Jayfeather and Cinderheart stood watching the tortie while Poppyfrost lay near her muzzle.

"May StarClan light your path, Sorreltail. Find good hunting, swift running, and shelter where you may travel." He mewed solemnly.

Snow fell lightly on the cat's pelts once more, but it didn't matter. They sat vigil with her all night, while Whitewing took care of her new kittens.

Was Thunderclan crumbling to pieces?

Jayfeather gave a shudder. The fourth apprentice would tear through the clans? What does that mean? Jayfeather sighed. StarClan was so mysterious, it was quite annoying.

He would have to find out what this meant, and quick. He had to save SkyClan.


	4. Chapter 2, How to Save a Life

Chapter Two

How To Save a Life

Step. Breathe. Crouch. Step. Breathe. Step. Breathe. Step. Breathe. Pounce!

Claws dug into the plump squirrel as a plume of snow exploded in the forest. "Gotcha!" The tawny warrior exclaimed.

"Thought you'd get away from me, eh?" Lionblaze mewed through a muffled meow. Scents of the squirrel flooded into his nose, begging him to crunch down on the fresh-kill, but the queens and kits needed it more. He could feel the tiny pulse slowly slipping away in his powerful jaws.

_**That will add to my two mice today**_, he thought pleasantly.

"Nice catch, Lionblaze!"

The familiar slender tortoiseshell and cream she-cats bounded up to him, a thrush hanging in their jaws.

"Well, Rosepaw! That thrush could feed the whole clan, it's so huge!" He complimented the apprentice.

The she-cat was obviously flattered by his praise. "Thank you!" She mewed.

"Let's get these back to camp. Jayfeather and Brambleclaw will be pleased to have food for Firestar." Poppyfrost mewed. Lionblaze's ears swiveled around. "Yeah. He needs to get better…" The golden tom dug his claws into the snow, clenching his teeth. Firestar had come down with a case of Greencough, and Sandstorm was beginning to show symptoms.

"It's in StarClan's paws." He mewed quietly. He took a few steps forward, coming inbetween the two she-cats, and made his way toward camp. His warm paws crunched the snow beneath him, and he fell down a few times in the deep snow, but trudged forward, trying not to let the squirrel get too cold. Poppyfrost going first, they went through the gorse tunnel and into the bustling camp, where the sun-high patrol was just getting ready to leave.

"Great catches you guys!" Squirrelflight praised them. She looked hopefully at Lionblaze, and he gave her a smile. Jayfeather rushed out of his den and Lionblaze tossed the squirrel towards him. It fell by his feet and the tom gave Lionblaze a warm and friendly smile. He picked up the squirrel and hurried towards Firestar's den, where he disappeared behind some lichen and ivy.

"I don't think he's doing better." Poppyfrost mewed quietly in his ear. Lionblaze looked down at his paws. He nodded.

"What about you?" He asked, bringing a mouse over by the warriors den for them to share.

"Oh, I guess I'm doing alright. The kits are so cute, though. Juniperkit looks just like her.." She trailed off, looking at Lionblaze. Her voice got choked up towards the end, and he guessed she felt like she had a stone in her throat.

"I'm really sorry, Poppyfrost. They'll be fine warriors, though." He lay his tail on her shoulder when she gazed at the nursery.

"Do you want to go visit them?" He asked. She shrugged. "Come on." He nudged her up and together they padded across camp leaving tracks in the snow towards the milky smelling nursery. They barely took two steps in when they were attacked by three little kits. He would expect this from Dovekit and Ivykit, who were taking on Poppyfrost, but when he looked over his shoulder at his tail, he saw Tawnykit hanging on his tail. Giving a hearty laugh, he padded with Tawnykit trying to catch his tail. Poppyfrost smiled and batted away at Dovekit's paws.

"I've got Lionblaze!" Tawnykit mewled. The tom kit was feisty!

Lionblaze looked over at Juniperkit and Rowankit, where the tortoiseshell she-kit was slowly getting up beside her sleeping brother. Her bright indigo eyes were excited as she bounded over and jumped on Lionblaze's paw.

"Kits! Kits! Stop this now! You too, Ivykit!" Whitewing called, looking angrily at the kits she took care of. Although they weren't far from age, Dovekit and Ivykit looked worlds bigger than Sorreltail's kits.

Poppyfrost bent down and looked Tawnykit in the eyes. The tom had bright yellow eyes, and his fur was a light auburn, almost a mix between a dark gold and a bright yellow. Lionblaze's coat was darker than his, but sooner or later they would look like siblings.

Tawnykit bounded over to Whitewing and nestled into her stomach beside Rowankit. Juniperkit was less anxious to, though.

"But I want to go outside!" She begged.

"We could take them outside, Whitewing." Poppyfrost mewed. She winked at the white queen, who gave them a "You-better-be-careful" look.

"You better be careful!" She mewed.

Tawnykit jumped up and ran over to them. "Let's go! I want to see the whole forest!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, no. We're only going to explore camp," Lionblaze looked up to Whitewing, "Promise."

"What about Rowankit? Why don't you get him, Juniperkit?" Poppyfrost cooed to her sister.

"But Rowankit's too tiny! He never wants to play with us!" She protested.

Tawnykit bounded over to his little brother. "I want Rowankit to come with." He mewed angrily. Rousing the tom with his paw, Rowankit blinked his golden eyes and looked around.

"Am I an apprentice, now?" He asked groggily.

"Come on, Rowankit! Lionblaze and Poppyfrost are going to take us around camp!" Tawnykit exclaimed. Rowankit stood up slowly.

"Oh."

"Don't you want to come with? We can go see all the warriors, and Firestar, too!" He yelled. Poppyfrost and Lionblaze just glanced at eachother.

"Okay. I'll come." The auburn kit smiled, and padded over quietly. "Hi, Lionblaze. Hello, Poppyfrost." He mewed to them, smiling up at them.

Lionblaze looked down at the kit, carefully licking his head. They were so small, and so fragile. One misjudged step could hurt them terribly. Lionblaze would have to be careful. But Rowankit was so cute, and so polite, too. He gazed up at the ginger warrior with careful eyes, full of wisdom and innocent-ness. "Hi, Rowankit. Where do you want to go first?" He asked the kit.

"Can we go see Jayfeather?" Juniperkit asked. She poked Poppyfrost's paw with her tail.

"Yeah, we can go visit him." She shrugged, smiling at her.

"Yay!"

"Is Jayfeather there?" Lionblaze peered into the medicine cat den, taking a few steps onto the warm sand. It sunk beneath his paws, and crumpled under him.

"Jayfeather went to see Firestar."

Lionblaze took one look at Graystripe and padded back outside. It smelled in there.

"Maybe we shouldn't go visit him.." Poppyfrost trailed off, and Tawnykit and Juniperkit jumped towards her. "No! You can't! We have to see Jayfeather!"

"And we can see Firestar, too!" Rowankit exclaimed.

"Fine.. But don't do anything we tell you not to do!" Lionblaze hissed, cuffing Tawnykit over the ears. They bounded towards the Highrock, and Lionblaze and Poppyfrost carefully picked them up and over the steep climb. The kit tumbled in, and Lionblaze and Poppyfrost carefully followed in. There was a bundle of herbs on the ground, scampered on, though not by the kits, and Jayfeather was leaning beside Firestar.

"Firestar! Firestar!! Sandstorm, what's going on? Is he…" The tom's voice trailed off. The large ginger tom gave a few shudders and his breath was misty inside, just like it should have been outside.

"Hi, Firestar! Hi, Jayfeather! Hi, Sandstorm!" Rowankit mewed happily. Juniperkit ran right to Jayfeather's side, and prodded Firestar with a paw.

"Juniperkit! Don't you dare!" Jayfeather growled. Her eyes widened and she drew back, surprised the tom could sense her.

"I thought you were blind!" She squeaked.

"Jayfeather, is Firestar losing a life?" Poppyfrost asked quietly. The tom nodded solemnly. Moments went by, and the kits were surprisingly quiet.

"He's back." Sandstorm mewed quietly, shattering the silence. Firestar's breath returned to normal, and he gave a normal pulse.

"Firestar? Can you hear me?" Jayfeather asked, leaning in towards the tom.

"Jayfeather.." He gasped. The tom rolled over and tried to sit up, but Jayfeather pushed him down gently.

"Stay here. Eat some of this.." He pushed a dark green leaf towards Firestar. The tom licked them up and chewed them slowly. "The taste of these are still disgusting, no matter how old you get." He chuckled, and then went into a coughing fit. The kits scooted away from him.

"Firestar, how many lives do you have left?" Rowankit asked, peering at the tom.

He looked unsettled. "Eh… I only have one life left. I must keep this hidden from the clan. When I met to meet StarClan, they said they had removed the sickness from me. I can't catch it again.." He mewed quietly. "You won't tell anyone, will you, Rowankit?" He gave the kit a teasing smile.

"Oh, no, Firestar!" The kit shook his head, and leaned in closer, peering at the warriors. "but I think you should keep an eye on Lionblaze and Poppyfrost!" They all chuckled.

**

Lionblaze folded his paws on top of another, sitting beside his brother and watching the kits play together.

"Rowanstar! Help catch Ivystar! She's too fast!" Tawny_star_ called to his brother, bounding after his sister, who had the twig in her mouth. "Can't catch me!" She mewed.

Jayfeather gave a loud purr, and set his head on his paws. These kits were so care-free, not a thing in the world that would scare them.

"Jayfeather, have you ever thought about taking on an apprentice?" Lionblaze asked, his head cocked to the side.

Jayfeather was clearly surprised by his question. "An apprentice? Well… No. I've barely been a sole medicine cat, I'm not ready to give up my peaceful den yet." He chuckled. Then he looked over at Lionblaze, blue eyes serious.

"You'll be getting an apprentice soon, you know."

Unlike Jayfeather, Lionblaze had definitely been thinking about getting an apprentice. He was a warrior, and no doubt he'd be the choice for deputy when Brambleclaw became leader. But there was only one thing in his way to becoming deputy. No apprentice. But of course, that would change soon! How could Brambleclaw not choose him? _**He doesn't think I'm ambitious, does he? I'm not ambitious..!**_

A stab of pain in Lionblaze's tail caused him to look up.

"Tawnykit!" Lionblaze's fierce glare made the golden kit drop his tail immediately. With a smug look on his face he scampered off, attacking Juniperkit and biting on her ear, making her wail in pain.

"That kit is going to be one troublesome apprentice… But he'll be strong." Jayfeather mewed.

"Yeah." Lionblaze was deep in thought.

_**Oh, yeah. He'd be a troublesome apprentice. Got that right, he'll be strong! He'll be the best darn warrior the forest has seen. Besides me..**_

_**Because he'll be my apprentice, and I'll pass down Tigerstar's mentoring skills to Tawnykit. Ashfur taught me nothing. But this kit would be something else.**_

**Thanks, you guys! =D I like how this story's going.**

**Next chapter is in the POV of Ivykit and Dovekit! Woot! Sister time. Review and you get a Firestar plushie! ****Limited edition!**** :D**


End file.
